lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 8: Legacy
Keeper of the Lost Cities: ''Legacy'' is the eighth book in the Keeper of the Lost Cities series. On May 22nd, 2018, Shannon Messenger announced that there will be a eighth book in the Keeper of the Lost Cities series. The previous book is ''Flashback'', which was released on November 6, 2018. There is also a Barnes and Noble exclusive edition of Legacy, featuring illustrated end pages and a bonus chapter in Tam's perspective, which will answer one of the longest-standing questions from the series. It can be purchased at Barnes and Noble or any other book store you prefer. Synopsis Illusions shatter—and Sophie and her friends face impossible choices—in this astonishing eighth book in the ''New York Times ''and ''USA TODAY'' bestselling Keeper of the Lost Cities series.' Sophie Foster wants answers. But after a lifetime of lies, sometimes the truth is the most dangerous discovery. Even the smallest secret comes with terrifying new responsibilities And Sophie’s not the only one with blank spots in her past, or mysteries surrounding her family. She and her friends are part of something much bigger than they imagined—and their roles have already been chosen for them. Every clue drags them deeper into the conspiracy. Every memory forces them to question everything—especially one another. And the harder they fight, the more the lines blur between friend and enemy. There will also be a scene from the POV of Tam Song. Rejected Titles This is a list of some of the top rejected titles and why they were rejected. They were released on Shannon Messenger's Instagram on January 28-30. * Jan. 28: Inception Reason: There is a very famous movie of the same name, so Shannon Messenger and her editor thought that would be too confusing to have it called the same name. This rejected title suggests that we may be given information about Sophie's genetics. * Jan. 29: Deadlock Reason: '''She was worried readers would see the word "dead" and automatically assume someone dies in the book. Shannon Messenger won’t say whether or not someone dies, but she didn’t want anyone to assume that they did. * '''Jan. 30: Rematch Reason: Shannon Messenger didn't think it felt right, and thought it wasn't exciting enough to do justice to the plot. Also, the book is about more than just matchmaking. Book Cover This cover, designed by Jason Chan, is controversial but loved by most. It was revealed on Monday, May 13th, 2019 at 10 am PST. This is the first cover that has just Shannon Messenger's name on it, rather than "By Shannon Messenger". Sophie is shown on the cover, as well as Keefe and Fitz; the two boys are holding Sophie up while holding onto her hands. Bluish-reddish-magenta energy is coming out of and surrounding Sophie's forehead. Shannon Messenger has confirmed that it is Inflicting, visualized, most likely targeted inflicting, as Fitz and Keefe do not appear to be affected. The clock tower at the end of the Westminster (Big Ben) in London is shown in the background, leading us to believe that some of the books will take place in the Forbidden Cities, possibly involving the green door shown in one of Keefe's memories that was taken by Lady Gisela and the Neverseen. The time on the Big Ben states that it's 12 o'clock, and it seems to be stormy and dark outside, but also teal. Sophie's gloves are off, which probably indicates that she's enhancing. However, Tinker, the Black Swan's Technopath, made Sophie fake nails to block her enhancing, just in case. She still may be enhancing, as Fitz and Keefe are most often being enhanced by her during battles due to Fitz's ability to give her mental energy and Keefe's to calm her or dull strain. Sophie’s cognate rings are off, and the pin on her cloak is not the Ruewen crest she usually wears. Fitz's Vacker crest cannot be seen, so either it is cut out by the angle, or he isn't wearing one. It looks like there is something under Sophie's sleeve on her right wrist. It could be a crush cuff or Dex's Sucker punch. Keefe, Fitz, and Sophie are all wearing the same kind of cloak. It can be noted that all three characters are wearing Elvin clothing. Quotes/Teasers *"The world isn't safe for sparkly flying horses." *"See why I didn't want to bring this up?" Keefe asked. "It's like, just when you think it can't possibly get any worse - it does!" *Dex scratched his chin. "Nah. Annoying you is way more fun." *Ro giggled. "The adorable obliviousness strikes again!" *"The Black Swan didn't make a gadget. They made a person. So they're going to have to deal with the fact that you have a mind of your own." *"You're failing me with your human knowledge, Foster." *"Sooooooooo, what you're saying is, you think I'm the king of bad decisions," Keefe said. *Sophie leaned a little closer, telling herself to be brave as she reached up and smoothed the crinkle between Fitz's eyebrows with the tip of her finger. “''Pretty sure I’ll always need you,''” Sophie transmitted. *"Fine," Stina said, tilting up her chin. "But if I turn out to be right, expect a ''lot ''of 'I told you so's." *"But I ''am ''the moonlark. I was literally ''designed ''to be part of everything that's happening." *"Uh, it's not like we've never done the News of Doom thing before." *Her eyes narrowed at Sophie. "I'd be happy to spell it all out for you if you want. We could make a pros and cons list together!" *"If something happens to you or your friends, you're going to have to live with it!" *“Having a family crest meant a lot to a girl who'd been adopted.” ― Shannon Messenger, Legacy Summary *Watchward Heath **Mr. Forkle brings Sophie to his secret office, where he reveals his theory that the Neverseen will be attacking the dwarves next. Sophie agrees to work with him on it, and asks about her biological parents. Mr. Forkle refuses to give her any information, so Sophie decides to find out for herself. *Reaching out to Tam **Sophie communicates telepathically with Tam, who reveals that Lady Gisela has ordered him to kill Keefe. *Visiting Keefe **Sophie and Sandor go to the Shores of Solace, where Sophie tells Keefe about what Tam told her- however, he seems to let the threat roll off his shoulders. Keefe reveals that he has been taking fathomlethes and searching his memories, sorting them into four journals. He has drawn an image of the man he delivered Gisela's letter to in London. Keefe also agrees to help Sophie search for her biological parents. *Team Valiant **The Council appoints Sophie, Dex, Biana, Stina, and Wylie as Regents in the Nobility. The five of them form Team Valiant. They all go to the Point of Purity, where the forces of starlight, moonlight, and sunlight are all equal, and recite their oaths. Then they leap back to the Lost Cities and receive their circlets, cloaks, and cloak clasps. They also receive assigned points of contact in the Council: Biana has Councillors Darek and Liora, Dex has Noland and Clarette, Wylie has Ramira and Velia, Stina has Alina and Zarina, and Sophie has Oralie and Bronte. *Keefe's Theories and Talking to Fitz **Once at home, Sophie finds Keefe in her room. They discuss her new Regency and Keefe appears dejected he was not selected for Team Valiant. Ro reveals she changed Iggy's fur color to ice blue. Keefe then explains that one of his theories as for who her biological father could be is Councillor Bronte. Sophie gets upset and eventually Fitz shows up, overhearing part of their discussion and learning she is unmatchable. Fitz gets angry that Sophie didn't tell him and Keefe attempts to smooth it over. Sophie and Fitz almost kiss, but Ro interrupts. Ro asks Fitz if it would matter to him if Sophie decided to stop looking for her biological parents. Fitz asks why she would do that, and Ro seems disappointed with his answer. *Forbidden Cities **Mr Forkle takes Sophie to her human family's home, where he restored Amy and Sophie's memories of the day where Sophie was exposed to limbium. Sophie accidentally used her inflicting on Amy. When Mr Forkle tried to calm her down, she enhanced him, causing him to inflict on her due to him being the test subject to see if inflicting could be implemented in an elf's genes. This then lead to Livvy using limbium to reset her abilities, and wiping Amy and Sophie's minds of the experience. Mr Forkle then offers to reset Sophie's abilties to fix her inflicting (and possibly strengthen her enhancing), but Sophie refuses and leaps away. *Plans **Sophie gives Keefe her human cookies, and talks to him about her decision with Mr Forkle, of which Keefe agrees with her choice. The are interrupted by Fitz, who reveals that he's going to be searching Lord Cassius' memories. At the same time, Sophie attempts to juggle all of the things she needs to keep track of, such as Team Valiant and Tam. Meanwhile, the baby alicorn twins insist on befriending the gorgodon. *Psionipath and Tam **Maruca reveals she is a Psionipath, but Sophie is reluctant to accept her into the Black Swan because of Wylie's request to keep his cousin safe. Marella and Linh try to persuade her—they also reveal that Linh has been working with Fintan with Marella as a counter-balance. Marella has also sworn fealty to the Black Swan. Linh calls out to Tam, with Sophie's help, and he responds. However, he barely gets any time to talk to her, as it can be inferred that Gethen noticed their conversation. He sends one message, though—that Linh is in danger. *Loamnore **Team Valiant, Grady, and Councillor Bronte head to Loamnore, where they meet with King Enki, who is the king of the dwarves. Along the way, they have to pass through the King's Path, which is designed to send the people walking through into hallucinations and nightmares. They make it through the King's Path, but Nubiti notes that the Path affected Sophie more than others. They search the throne room for magisdan, and Wylie tries to test out the reaction of light on it. The light turns into blazing flames, before vanishing, angering the King and confusing Team Valiant. He doesn't let the group search in Loanmore anymore, although he agrees to let Nubiti do some searching on her own. *Reset **Sophie's abilities are reset, fixing her inflicting and also making her enhancing much stronger. She has a period of recovery afterwards, and Keefe visits her in her room shortly after she wakes up. *London Man **The truth is revealed behind the man Lady Gisela was interested in- she killed him and his daughter, for unknown reasons. Keefe, Sophie and Fitz sneak to London, where they are ambushed by Lady Gisela and Tam. Sophie uses her inflicting to incapacitate Lady Gisela, but Tam is forced to escape with Lady Gisela due to the ethertine bonds controlling him. *Lord Cassius **Sophie searches Lord Cassius' memories, trying to find some of the memories Lady Gisela had washed. She discovers memories of the couple downing vials of liquid, and Sophie thinks that the vials must be elements- specifically, shadowflux and quintessence. Keefe, Sophie, and their bodyguards head to search Candleshade, where they find Alvar. Though he is half-dead due to the solution in the troll hive, he barters for his freedom with his knowledge about Keefe's legacy: the vials were a fertility treatment prior to Keefe's birth, and it involved the elements. The goal was to give Keefe a unique ability, and Alvar warns that Lady Gisela might attempt to trigger the ability in Keefe. *Eternalia **Oralie and Sophie do a countdown exercise using emotions. This boosts each of Sophie's abilities, especially her enhancing, which she discovers she now can turn on and off on her own. This leads to discussion about Sophie's biological parents; Sophie realizes Oralie is her biological mother. Neither of them handle the situation well and Sophie leaves in fury. Afterwards, she is confronted by Fitz, who is angry about Keefe and Sophie letting Alvar go. Sophie confesses that she can't share who her biological parents are (as one is a Councillor), but Fitz disagrees with her, causing an argument. Eventually, the two come to the conclusion that they shouldn't date right now, and break up. *Loamnore **Lady Gisela requests Sophie, Keefe, and co. to meet her in Loamnore at the marketplace. Sophie changes the plan to the king's hall, with a separate group going to the marketplace, and doesn't bring Keefe. The Neverseen show up. Keefe, Linh and Marella arrive, due to Lady Gisela sending Keefe a note threatening the safety of everyone else. Dwarves attack and it is revealed that King Enki had been in league with the Neverseen. Lady Gisela places Keefe on King Enki's magsidian throne, and puts a crown of ethertine on his head. Tam is forced to attack Keefe with shadowflux, triggering a magisdan reaction, and Glimmer, the Neverseen's Flasher, triggers a reaction with ethertine. This leaves Keefe in a coma-like state. Glimmer defects from the Neverseen, and while she, Tam, and the marketplace group deal with the previously captured good guys, Sophie rushes to get Keefe to the Healing Center. Sophie discovers that she can teleport just by building momentum and running really fast; she doesn't need to be free-falling. Later, Sophie and Fitz talk in the Healing Center, and they agree to stay as only friends, or at least for now. * Cliffhanger ** Oralie offers to open her cache, as she believes the secret is about stellarlune and has the potential to save Keefe. Although Sophie is still angry at Oralie, she relents a little and agrees that they can work together on opening it. fr:Tome 8 : Héritage Category:Books